The Life Of Two Broken Hearts And How They Made A
by SASSYANNIE
Summary: This is the story of how bella nad edward met


Chapter 1

Bella looked at her daughter Samantha sitting in her husband Edward s lap. She smiled and started the story her daughter had asked her if she would tell.

Hmm lets see what can i say. when i first actually heard the name Edward Cullen i was longed on to my fetlife and it said i had one new message. i opened the message and saw that it was from some guy named master Edward. well i went to his profile and saw his picture and thought hmmm he looks REALY sexy and no Sam I am not just saying this because your father is sitting here. *Bella smiles at her husband* do you have anything you wanna say my love .

yeah I do actually

Go ahead love

so Sam I was looking at mommy s profile and I could tell some of the pictures on there were fake, well I sent her the message anyways and she responded yes sir . Honey, believe me your mommy is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Anyways, we started talking and well one thing led to another and here you are but anyways you asked why mommy is always addressing me as sir or master so here s this part of the story. I will let mommy tell you the beginning.

*Smiles* well thank you your royal Highness

*smiles* i think 25 tonight will be enough for your smart ass attitude

*giggles as Sam slaps your leg* bad daddy no cussing

*smiles at Sam then looks at you* make that 50

*wimpers and sits next to you* yes sir. well anyway Sam it really started after he called me. when we were texting yes i loved him but once i heard his voice my heart dropped out of my chest *bites my lip* it really started though when he asked me when i found out that i was into the things i am into but i will let your father take that one my dear

*I smile and runs my hand through your hair* you see Sam I need to know something first, has mommy ever talked to you about what she is to me?

*Sam shakes her head* no daddy she told me that she is the love of your life and she is yours, and once mommy told me that if i say a bad word you will scold me but also you will scold her for not telling me the umm i think mommy called it rules. is that true daddy?

*smiles at Sam* Yes Sam, mommy is the love of my life but also mommy is a slave, this is not a necklace mommy wears. *runs my finger over Bella s collar* this shows the world that she is owned by her husband

*smiles and corrects you* i am owned by my husband and my master

You re right dear I m your master also. Why don t you explain to Sam how you are punished I think she would want to hear about that as well *i laugh my evil laugh*

*i moan slightly* well first off you know daddy's evil little laugh baby girl

*Sam looks at you a little scared* What does that mean mommy you moaned and everything are you in pain?

*smiles and runs my fingers over your face* no my darling it makes mommy feel really good and DADDY knows what it does to mommy *glares at you slightly* but mommy loves it. anyways as far as punishment goes, do you remember when you got in trouble at school and you brought that note home to daddy and he swatted your butt?

yes mommy why?

well daddy does that to me except when he does it he makes mommy pull her pants down or mommy s skirt up and then he pulls my underpants down and uses his belt on my butt. it hurts a lot yes but after daddy is done punishing me he holds me and tells me how much he loves me *looks at Jeff* my darling do you think we should give our darling little girl a example of what happens when I m bad *walks to the kitchen and picks up a knife and starts playing with it

*i gently push our daughter off my lap* Sam sit on the couch

*bites my lip*

*stands up and says in my master voice* Isabella Marie Cullen get in here now

*bites my lip and tries to make a break for it*

*blocks you off and grabs you by the hair*

*yelps* owww not in front of Sam anything but my hair

*smiles and drags you to the bedroom* get naked, and bring the switch to the living room and stand in the corner until it s time for your punishment

*looks down* I told Sam the belt not the switch master

you re gonna get both I ll take the switch you will hold the belt like normal until it s time for your punishment now go

*pouts and doesn t strip because I told Sam you make me pull my pants down and comes down stairs holding the switch*

*I m sitting with Sam in the living room waiting on you* Sam there are a few things you don t know yet. Sometimes I use a thing called a switch which mommy is holding, Show her Bells

*holds it out and shows Sam then walks to the corner and holds it and waits*

*i smile and walk over and take it, i laugh softly in your ear whispering* you weren t completely honest with our daughter so you re gonna get it more than you think in front of her *turns to our daughter* most of the time I make mommy take off all her clothes for her spanking

*i just stand there not moving*

*I pull you out of the corner to the center of the room where we have a foot stool* strip Isabella everything off.

*i shake my head* no my love just bare my bottom shes to young to see mommy naked *looks at Sam*

*i smile at you and whisper in your ear from behind* either you take your clothes off or I will do it for you

*i strip naked and walk to you*

*I motion you to assume the position over my lap* tell Sam every reason you re being punished

*I pout and bend over your knee* well for one I was being a smart mouth earlier,I played with the knife, and then I lied to you about something which I m not quiet sure what it is I lied about

*rubs your ass with my hand* Tell Sam where all I spank you

*i pout more*

*I run my hand through your hair then jerk it hard*

*i yelp* Ouch damn. i usually get spanked on my Cookie

*Sam says* mommy daddy hits you there *she slaps you* bad daddy no hurting mommy

*i glare at you and you know what s gonna happen now, i push you off my knee and cross over to Sam in less time than it takes for you to look up, I immediately rip our daughters clothes off and pull her over my knee and start spanking her ass hard*

*15 swats later*

*I wimper and grab your arm and you are about to swing* ok Eddie shes had enough she is only 7 years old my love

*you can tell I m still angry*

*i look at you hoping to get some taken off of mine* take it out on me EDWARD

*I place our crying daughter on the couch and then walk over to you and get the belt and places you over my knee and starts swatting your ass hard*

*i yelp and cover my butt* owwwie not so hard my love

stop covering your butt or it ll just get worse

*i yelp and stop* ok ok

*i swing my belt more until you are in complete tears*

*Sam stand up and grabs your arm* No daddy mommy crying no more

Sam, go to your room *picks you up and carries you to the bedroom*

*Sam yells* NO DADDY WANNA SNUGGLE

*i smile* Sam i will be in your room in a minute

*i pout and walk to our room and get in position*

*I smile and follow you to the bedroom and rub your ass and kiss you* honey i love you very much shall we bring Sam in and all of us cuddle together because she wants to snuggle

*i smile and stand up and pull m night gown on and wrap my arms around you* yes my love plus you are about to pass out i can tell by the way you are talking my darling

*yawns*

*I smile at you* Do you want to go get Sam or do you want me to?

*i smile* I ll go get Sam you relax and get the bed pulled down

*i giggle as i walk off* oh and just so you know that bandage on my back is my new tattoo that say I BELONG TO EDWARD CULLEN *i leave the room*

*I smile and pull the bed down pull on my pajama pants (which you never see me wear) and climb into bed waiting for you*

*i bring our daughter in and shes laying her head on my shoulder crying*

*I reach out for her and hold her whispering how much I love her and how she is my life and that I only spanked her out of love*

*i crawl into bed next to you* Sam baby girl your daddy love you and I more then anything and he only spanks us to teach us, like with me when we first met i got spanked three or four times a day now i maybe get it once a month

*i smile at you* honey it s like once a week maybe twice depending on how much of a smart mouth you are

*i smile* yea i suppose so or if you are in a bad ass mood

*i smile as I see Sam reach over and rubs your butt under your night shirt and slaps it gently* bad mommy didn t daddy just spank us both for being that way

*i cant help but smile* yes my darling but mommy sometimes reverts back to how she use to be and daddy has to put me back in line

*I smile and turn out the lights* let s all go to bed before daddy starts spanking his lovely young ladies again.

*i smile and whisper in Sams ear and she says* mommy i don t get it why do i have to say dum dum

*I moan softly* Sam don t worry about it just go to sleep *i lean over and whisper in your ear* tomorrow when Sam goes to school you and I, this bed all day long

*i smile and moan and whisper in a sexy voice* ohhh dum dum

*I smile and fall asleep before doing anything but grabbing your boob and falling asleep with my hand squeezing your boob hard*

*i smile and pull Sam close to me and snuggle against you*

*We all sleep through the night* 


End file.
